Key to My Heart
by supercherryninja
Summary: Amu's a famous pianist prodigy who thinks that her fairytale story ended when her bestfriend Ikuto left her. But has her story really ended? After all, all fairytales end with a happily ever after & Amu hasn't had her happy ending yet. Main pairing: Amuto. Currently undergoing revision.


**Right. Well, it's nice to meet you guys. I'm currently revising this story. I decided to do this, because I was moving all my files around and I saw this story and noticed how badly written it was. Although, I was never that good of a writer in the first place, so that's not saying much. I did however want to change a few things, so here is the new and revised version. **

**I kind of imagine the song in this story to be like Ludovico Einaudi's Nuvole Bianche. It's a beautiful piece of music. Listen to it if you have the time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. **

Around her, people were captured, captured by the haunting melody she had created. Like a siren's song, the melody she spun captured and drew in the attention of all that heard it. Her net, however, was a piano instead of a voice. The pianist's fingers expertly tapped the keys, communicating her message through the piano, like an artist painting with his brush. She let her fingers fly over the keys, losing herself to the music. This was her song, her emotions, raw and much too real.

The audience could feel the pure emotion in the song. Her feelings came out as a wave. It soared and enveloped with crushing power. The music was merely an outlet for the girl's feelings. Like an artist with a paintbrush, this girl painted her feelings in the air with her talented fingers. Her fingers painted a complex melody that captivated all that heard it. The melody spun a tale, a tale about a boy and a girl. It was a story that didn't have a happily ever after ending. It had been three years since he had left, and to this day, he hadn't come back. This piece had too many memories for her, but she had learned not to care anymore. He was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. Nearing the end of the piece, the end of her story, she felt her finger delicately touch the last note, the note lingering in the air, as if it did not want the story to end, but it had to end because the story had already ended. The story had ended and there was no happy ending for her.

She stood and bowed, the deafening applause not reaching her ears. Her long pink hair was let down, stark against her black dress. Her golden eyes glittered with a multitude of emotions that none could decipher. The seventeen-year-old pianist prodigy was famous. Not only was she an amazing pianist, she was beautiful. She had a figure that many teenage girls would die for, and she kept that figure effortlessly. Maybe it was because she didn't eat chocolate at all, maybe it was because she didn't eat much at all. After all, almost everything Amu Hinamori did, reminded her of him.

She remembered the day she met him. He was a transfer student. He was a year older than her because he had skipped a year of school, living on the streets he had told her. She was a freshman, scared of change. And him? He was Ikuto Tsukiyomi, instant heartthrob of her school, Seiyo Academy. She remembered his smirk that irritated her so much. She had loved that smirk along with his carefree attitude. She had loved his soft midnight blue hair and his eyes, deep dark pools of blue that she could drown forever in.

She remembered when she had first heard him play his violin. School was over, but she was in the music room. She had been composing a new song on the piano when she heard a sad melody flowing through the air. The melody was beautiful, but it held a tone of grief and pain. Curious, Amu had followed the sound to the roof where she met with a boy with a messy mop of blue hair. She couldn't see his face for his back was turned to her. However, he had heard her footsteps and turned to her, revealing astonishing blue eyes. Amu gasped, instantly recognizing him as the transfer student that had joined her class that morning.

"Hello, my name is Amu Hinamori. I'm in your class," Amu introduced herself, regaining her composure, shocked that a boy in her class could produce such beautiful music.

"Nice to meet you," he replied curtly. Then he gathered his violin and began packing up.

"Um, Tsukiyomi? Why do you play your violin?" Amu asked hesitantly. She had been trying to answer the question herself, but she had yet to find the answer, "Is it because you want to become a professional violinist? Why don't you play where more people can hear you then? Why play on the roof? You could at least play with other musicians. Don't you have a dream?"

His reply, "You really are a kid," was filled with a touch of dry laughter.

"Hey! Age doesn't matter when it comes to dreams and ambitions! And you're the same age as me! " was her shocked reply.

"No, I dropped out of school for a year. So, I' m older than you."

Smiling triumphantly to himself, the blue-haired boy began to pack up again, preparing to leave, but was stopped by the pink-haired girl.

"Wait! You didn't answer my question! Why do you play music?"

Ikuto turned around, facing the flustered girl.

"Because I'm a kid too," and he left, leaving an extremely confused girl behind him.

Smiling sadly, Amu sat down in her bedroom, wondering where Ikuto was now and what he would think of her now. Three years ago, she would've been up on the phone with Ikuto the whole night, just chatting about random things. She had only known him for a year when he left. They had become the best of friends over the year. Their friends had told them that they should get together, but they never did. It was only when he had left that Amu realized that she had _loved him_. It had taken a while, but when she realized it, she had felt a swoop to her stomach, realizing that she would _never see him again_, probably. She tried to move on, but she couldn't. She had dated a few boys over the past years, but none of them measured up to Ikuto. The longest she had been a relationship with someone was with Tadase, her best friend. Even then, they had only dated for a month of two. Ikuto had helped Amu face change_. He had changed Amu._ The Amu that everybody knew was because of him. He had changed Amu without even realizing it.

**Thanks for reading! Tell me if you liked it! If you want to put in any suggestions, feel free to tell me! I'll do my best to add it in!**


End file.
